Foreign Swagger
by bbykon
Summary: They are Foreign swagger. 3 pangeran berkuda yang mencari their lost princess. 3 pemuda konyol yang akhirnya sadar bahwa butuh berjuta cara untuk mendapatkan pujaan hati mereka. But they are Foreign swagger. Mereka selalu mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. #jaeyong #johnten #markhyuk #Jaehyun #Taeyong #Johnny #Ten #Mark #Donghyuk #Yuta #Hansol #Doyoung #Taeil #NCT
1. Chapter 1

_They are Foreign swagger._ 3 siswa salah satu sekolah berasrama yang terkenal dengan _multilingual_ -nya. _They are Foreign swagger._ 3 pangeran berkuda yang mencari _their lost princess. They are Foreign swagger._ 3 pemuda konyol yang akhirnya sadar bahwa butuh berjuta cara untuk mendapatkan pujaan hati mereka. _But they are Foreign swagger._ Mereka selalu mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan.

 **Foreign Swagger**

 **JaehyunxTaeyong (a.k.a Jaeyong)**

 **JohnnyxTen (a.k.a Johnten)**

 **MarkxDonghyuck (a.k.a Markhyuk)**

 **BL(Boys Love)**

 **Humor, Romance, gaje**

 **NCT**

Keadaan lorong lantai satu di asrama SM High School itu ricuh meskipun waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 7.30 pagi. Bagaimana tidak ricuh jika hari itu adalah hari perpindahan seluruh siswa ke kamar baru mereka. Yap, hari ini adalah hari dimana tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Itu artinya, seluruh siswa penghuni sekolah berasrama pria ini harus pindah ke kamar yang baru dan teman kamar yang baru pula.

"Oh tidak, aku tak bisa pisah dengan my baby Hansol!" Yuta, salah satu siswa berkewarganeraan Jepang itu berteriak histeris di tengah-tengah lorong yang dipenuhi kamar-kamar kosong. Teman-temannya yang ada di sekeliling siswa Jepang itu perlahan mulai menjauh. _Sumpah, bukan temen gue!_

"Yuta-kun, kamar kita kan sebelahan. Kau tenang saja." Siswa jangkung dengan mata bulat seperti tokoh kartun _Bambi_ itu mencoba menenangkan Yuta. Siswa yang namanya disebut oleh Yuta.

"Tapi Sol, aku tak bisa tidur jika tak memelukmu! Kau tahu itu,"

Jika seorang Nakamoto Yuta sudah mengeluarkan _aegyo_ -nya, maka sahabat-sahabatnya akan bersamaan membuat emo * _vomitting*_

"Sssst, berisik. Masih pagi tau. Sudahlah ayo kita cari kamar kita. Masih untung kamar kita deketan. Kan berabe nanti, siapa yang bisa dicontekin Matematikanya coba kalo gak Hansol?" akhirnya namja berambut belah tengah yang memiliki postur tak kalah tinggi dengan Hansol ikut angkat bicara.

"Jae, Mark, kalian langsung ke kamar kalian?" Seo Youngho atau Johnny Seo melirik dua _maknae_ di gengnya. Dua sahabat _dongsaeng_ yang satu tingkat di bawahnya.

"Aku dan Jae juga tidak sekamar, hyung." Mark Lee, siswa yang tahun kemarin mengejutkan senior-seniornya dengan kemampuan _rap-_ nya, selalu bertingkah _cool_ dengan _hat-trick_ miliknya, sekarang ia mem- _pout_ kan bibirnya di depan hyungnya.

"Tak usah mencoba menyaingi Jaehyun gitu. Dimana-mana Jaehyun tetap dongsaengku yang paling imut, bukan kau, Mark."

Jujur, jika Yuta tak berada di dekat Hansol, Mark sudah siap untuk melempar koper putih miliknya kearah siswa Jepang itu.

"Yasudah ya, hyungdeul, aku dan Mark duluan. Aku tak sabar untuk melihat siapa teman sekamar baruku nanti. Walau tak mungkin aku sekamar dengan Yongie hyung." Jaehyun tiba-tiba menjadi _followers_ Mark dengan mem _-pout_ kan bibirnya juga.

"Ewh.." Mark mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Jaehyun.

"Jae, kalau Taeyong sekamar denganku, aku akan membocorkan semua rahasiamu."

"Hyung!"

Johnny tersenyum _evil_ sebelum degan gaya sok c _ool-_ nya melambaikan tangan sembari menggeret kopernya untuk menuju area tingkat tiga. Sementara Yuta dan Hansol langsung mengekor di belakangnya.

"Jae hyung, _come on!"_ Mark yang juga tak sabar untuk melihat siapa teman sekamarnya nanti menarik-narik tangan Jaehyun. Ia harap teman sekamarnya nanti sepintar Jaehyun sehingga ia tak kesusahan saat akan ulangan nantinya.

"Akan kubalas jika aku sekamar dengan Ten."

Mark hanya mengangkat bahunya sebelum menarik tangan Jaehyun untuk pergi kea rah yang berlawanan dari ketiga tetua gengnya pergi. Ke area tingkat dua.

Sebetulnya Mark seharusnya berada di area tingkat satu. Tapi karena namja itu masuk lebih cepat yaitu setahun yang lalu, ia berada di tingkat yang sama dengan Jaehyun.

.

.

.

"Yongie hyung~ ayolah.. Temani aku ke kamar baruku. Ya ya ya?"

Di sisi lain asrama ada empat siswa yang sedari tadi tak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Ten, ada Doyoung kan?" Taeyong, siswa tingkat tiga yang memiliki wajah sempurna ditambah dengan rambut putih keunguan miliknya itu sedang berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Ten dari pergelangan tangannya.

"Tapi Doyoung akan sibuk dengan Taeil hyung! Lihat, hyung! Taeil hyung saja mau mengantar Doyoung!"

"Karena ia namjachingu-ku, bodoh." Doyoung, siswa yang sedari tadi asik memeluk lengan siswa satunya lagi yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja malah menambah parah situasi. "Kau dan Taeyong hyung kan sama-sama jomblo. Jadi Taeyong hyung tak harus mengantarmu."

Taeil, siswa tingkat tiga yang sedari tadi ditempeli Doyoung menghela nafasnya saat kekasihnya dihujani tatapan membunuh oleh dua jomblo-ers di depannya.

"Sudah-sudah, Yongie kita antar mereka ya? Nanti kita ke kamar bersama. Kamar kita kan bersebelahan."

Jika sahabatnya yang sudah menjadi temannya sejak tingkat satu yang berbicara, Taeyong bisa apa?

"Baiklah.."

"Yeay! Yongie hyung the best! Taeil hyung juga! Kim Doyoung jelek, wle!"

"Ya! Chittaphon!"

Saat namja kelebihan kalsium itu hendak mengejar namja kekurang kalsium *plak* yang merupakan teman sebangkunya tahun lalu itu, kekasihnya menahan tangannya sehingga ia tak bisa mengejarnya. Sementara namja yang harusnya ia kejar sudah menarik tangan Taeyong untuk berjalan ke area tingkat dua.

"Salahmu duluan menyebutnya jomblo." Taeil bersuara. Doyoung manyun.

"Itu kan kenyataan. Kalau yang bocah itu katakan kan kebohongan publik."

Taeil hanya tersenyum. Kim Doyoung dan Chittaphon Leechayapornkul memang sudah _official_ menjadi couple _Tom &Jerry _di kelompok kecilnya. Biasanya, ia dan Taeyong cukup tertawa atas hiburan gratis yang mereka pertontonkan. Tapi tak jarang Taeil dan Taeyong harus memisahkan keduanya.

"Yaudah, yuk. Taeyong dan Ten sudah tidak kelihatan." Taeil menarik tangan Doyoung untuk segera menyusul kedua sahabatnya yang lain. Yang diikuti Doyoung walau dengan bibir yang tambah maju.

.

.

.

Jaehyun ternyata tiba di kamarnya sebelum teman sekamarnya datang. Padahal ia sengaja menetap di kamar Mark sesaat untuk mengecek keadaan kamar si _maknae_ yang tepat berada di seberang kamarnya.

Jaehyun segera menaruh kopernya di sudut ruangan dan membukanya. Ia tipe namja yang tak suka menunda-nuda pekerjaan. Jika bisa ia lakukan sekarang, kenapa tidak?

Namja yang berulang tahun pada hari _Valentine_ itu mulai memasuk-masukkan baju-bajunya ke dalam lemari. Memastikan ia menyisakan ruang untuk baju-baju teman sekamarnya nanti. Tapi belum selesai Jaehyun menata bajunya, suara ketukan di pintu menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Iya, sebentar."

Jaehyun segera berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya dan membuka pintu yang sengaja tak ia kunci agar teman kamarnya bisa langsung masuk.

"Jaehyun!"

Baru sedetik pintu itu dibuka, Jaehyun sudah diserbu oleh lelaki mungil yang tiba-tiba memeluknya hingga Jaehyun hampir tersungkur ke belakang. Bola mata Jaehyun membulat sempurna. Tapi bukan sosok yang tiba-tiba memeluknya yang membuatnya terkejut. Melainkan sosok lain yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Sosok yang tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat pertunjukan di depannya.

"Ya, Ten! Jangan agresif gitu dong mentang-mentang jomblo!"

Beruntung bagi Jaehyun pelukan itu tak bertahan lama saat ucapan seseorang membuat sosok itu, yang tak lain adalah Ten, melepaskan pelukannya. Namun Taeil buru-buru menyelamatkan Doyoung, si pelaku dengan mendorong kekasih jangkungnya itu untuk segera masuk ke kamar di seberangnya.

 _Tunggu, Mark sekamar dengan si cerewet Doyoung? Sukurin, Mark. Itu karmanya karena sudah mendoakan Johnny sekamar dengan Taeyong hyung._

Tapi tampaknya si _maknae_ tak ambil pusing. Karena nyatanya si _maknae_ malah menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Terlebih dua alisnya yang bergerak naik-turun menggelikan. Meliriknya, Ten, dan sosok lain yang masih berdiri di depan kamarnya bergantian.

"Syukurlah kau sekamar dengan Jaehyun, Ten. Setidaknya ia tak akan membiarkanmu membakar satu lorong asrama ini sewaktu-waktu."

"Hyung!"

Jika Jaehyun bisa meleleh, Jaehyun pasti sudah mencair dan membuat becekan di sepanjang lorong kamarnya ketika mendengan tawa sosok di depannya.

Lee Taeyong, kakak tingkatnya yang memiliki wajah menggoda. Imut sekaligus seksi. Membuatnya jatuh hati saat ia pertama kali dikenalkan oleh Johnny dengan namja itu. Sebelumnya, Jaehyun tak pernah percaya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tapi dengan sosok di depannya, ia yakin seratus persen kalau malaikat bisa jatuh dari surga.

"Iya, hyung. Hyung mau mampir dulu?"

"Tidak usah. Aku akan mampir jika sudah membereskan barang-barangku. Jae, tolong jaga Ten ya!" Taeyong menepuk bahu Jaehyun.

Mungkin ini bukan pertama kalinya ia bersentuhan dengan Taeyong. Tapi tetap saja, tiap tangan itu menyentuh kulitnya, ada aliran listrik yang mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Sudah ya Ten. Aku harus menarik Taeil sebelum anak itu membantu kekasihnya untuk membereskan barang-barangnya yang banyak itu. Anyeong, Jae!"

Jaehyun tak melepaskan pandangannya dari punggung Taeyong yang mulai menghilang di balik pintu kamar seberangnya. Bahkan ia menunggu Taeyong untuk keluar lagi dari kamar itu dengan menarik Taeil keluar dari kamar itu. Meski teriakan nyaring Doyoung menggelegar di sepanjang lorong, tapi Jaehyun hanya terfokus pada senyuman yang Taeyong sempat berikan padanya. Iya, padanya!

"Jae? Kita tidak masuk? Kenapa masih disini saja?"

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa menit moment bodoh yang Jaehyun lakukan dengan berdiri seperti orang linglung di depan kamarnya, siswa Thailand itu menyadarkannya.

"Ah, iya iya. Maaf-maaf. Ayo, masuk Ten."

Jaehyun mendorong tubuh Ten untuk masuk sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya.

.

.

.

 ** _Asdfghjkl room_**

 _Johnny : Jung Jaehyun~_

 _Johnny : Jung~_

 _Johnny : Jaehyun~_

 _Johnny : Jae~_

 _Johnny : Woojaee~_

 _Johnny : Whitie~_

 _Yuta : Berisik! Kau menggangguku untuk membereskan barang-barangku, bodoh!_

 _Mark : Yg ^ sirik_

 _Yuta : Bocah diem ae_

 _Jaehyun : Johnny hyung! Kau pasti terkejut mendengar berita dariku!_

 _Mark : Surprise!_

 _Johnny : I have surprise for you too, uri Jae-aegi~"_

 _Hansol : Geli, John sumpah._

 _Jaehyun : Aku sekamar dengan Ten_

 _Johnny : Aku sekamar dengan Taeyong_

 _Johnny : WHAT?_

 _Jaehyun : NO!_

 _Mark : Kubilang apa, jodoh kalian pasti tertukar._

 _Yuta : Wiiih, hiburan gratis nih. Lumayan soalnya temen sekamar garing_

 _Jaehyun : Hyung kau pasti bohong!_

 _Johnny : Mana mungkin Ten-ku mau sekamar denganmu, casper?!_

 _Hansol : Tolong hapus –ku dari kata Ten. Ia belum menjadi milikmu._

 _Johnny : Bodo amat._

 _Mark : Hyung, masa tadi si Jae hyung meluk-meluk Ten hyung di depan kamar coba_

 _Johnny : WHAT?_

 _Yuta : Buset, si bocah kompor_

 _Jaehyun : Dia juga yang meluk duluan -_-_

 _Johnny : TERUS KENAPA DIBIARIN AJA?!_

 _Jaehyun : TERUS HARUS DIDORONG GITU SAMPE NYUSRUK?!_

 _Johnny : Ya jangan sih. Awas aja sampe lecet_

 _Hansol : Barang kali ah lecet_

 _Jaehyun : Taeyong hyungnya juga jangan diapa-apain -_-_

 _Mark : Yah hyung, kaya lupa aja apa kata Yunhyeong hyung waktu itu pas sekamar sama dia_

 _Mark : Johnny hyung kan pervert. Apa aja dipegang_

 _Yuta : Bocaaaah! Jangan deket-deket sama Johnny lagi!_

 _Hansol : John! Parah ah adek kesayangan dinodai gitu_

 _Johnny : Apasih -_-_

 _Jaehyun : Kalo Taeyong hyung disentuh Jae bales dua kali lipat ke Ten_

 _Johnny : Terus gak boleh megang Taeyong gitu selama setahun_

 _Johnny : We're classmate, dude -_-_

 _Jaehyun : Touch him, I touch yours._

 _Mark : Widiiihh_

 _Yuta : Serem gila kalo tiang listrik berantem ya_

 _Mark : Nyadar dong pacarnya hyung apa? Galah?_

 _Hansol : -_-_

 _Yuta : Udah ah. Gak selese-selese nih ngerapihin barangnya_

 _Yuta : Spam banget_

 _Johnny : I'm done dong. Orang ada Taeyong yang bantuin_

 _Hansol : John, kompor banget sih._

 _Mark : Biarin hyung. Dibales biar tau rasa._

 _Jaehyun : Ini malah si Ten yang nyuruh daku beresin bajunya dia -_-_

 _Mark : Ohiya lupa. Yang satu kan bocah ya_

 _Yuta : Mirror please_

 _Johnny : GOODJOB BABY TEN!_

 _Hansol : Kayanya emang jodoh deh si Johnny sama Ten_

 _Hansol : Sama-sama hobi ngerepotin orang_

 _Yuta : Babe, kalo kamu ngomong gitu orangnya terbang nanti_

 _Johnny : I WILL FLY INTO YOUR ARMS~_

 _Jaehyun : BERISIK!_

 _Mark : Wkwkwkwk XD_

.

.

.

Taeyong yang baru selesai membereskan barang-barang Johnny demi membantu teman sekelasnya sejak kelas dua (dan untuk tahun akhirnya nanti) mengambil ponselnya untuk mengirimi sahabat-sahabatnya pesan. Memastikan ketiganya tak kesusahan menyusun barang-barangnya. Terlebih Ten dan Doyoung. Karena kamar mereka yang jauh. Kalau Taeil, sahabatnya itu ada di kamar seberangnya jadi jika si _matt-hyung_ itu membutuhkan bantuannya pasti sudah mengetuk pintu kamarnya dari tadi.

Taeyong sesekali tersenyum membaca pertengkaran yang Ten dan Doyoung buat di group chatnya. Sementara Taeil berkali-kali mencoba menyudahinya dengan mengganti pembicaraan. Percuma sih. Bagi mereka, sehari tanpa pertengkaran Ten dan Doyoung hampa rasanya.

"Yong, kenapa senyum-senyum gitu?" Johnny yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi langsung duduk di samping Taeyong, di sisi tempat tidur Taeyong.

"Biasa, Ten dan Doyoung berbuat ulah lagi." Taeyong tersenyum tipis sembari membalas chat kedua dongsaengnya itu. Tak sadar Johnny juga ikut tersenyum sembari mencuri-curi pandang ke ponsel Taeyong.

"Ten sekamar dengan Jaehyun kan?" Johnny bertanya. Mencoba memastikan. Ia masih tak mau mempercayai apa yang diinfokan Jaehyun padanya. Mungkin begitu juga dengan Jaehyun. Kemungkinan besar namja yang pigmen putihnya berlebih itu juga tengah meneror Ten-nya dengan berbagai pertanyaan mengenai kebenaran Taeyong sekamar dengannya.

"Iya. Kuharap Jaehyun kuat menangani Ten. Anak itu kan rewel."

 _Aku kuat, kok Tae. Serewel-rewelnya Ten, Johnny Seo pasti bisa mengatasinya._

"Tapi Ten manis, Yong."

Taeyong tersenyum sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya.

"Iya, Johnny Seo, aku tahu. Sudah ribuan kali kau mengatakannya."

Bukan rahasia bagi Taeyong untuk mengetahui ketertarikan Johnny pada _maknae_ di gengnya itu. Selain karena tahun lalu yang ia habiskan sekelas bersama Johnny, namja di sampingnya ini adalah tipe namja yang frontal. Ia bahkan sering menggoda Ten di depan namja itu. Membuat Ten semerah udang rebus dan dijadikan bahan ejekan Doyoung setelahnya.

Lalu kenapa Johnny dan Ten tak segera pacaran? Hanya satu alasannya, Ten itu polos. Sepolos pantat bayi. Ia belum pernah pacaran sama sekali. Ia juga dilarang berpacaran oleh adiknya di Thailand. Lebih tepatnya karena janji konyol yang Ten buat dengan adiknya. Karena kalah taruhan, ia harus menunggu adiknya itu mendapat pacar sebelum ia bisa pacaran.

Masalahnya, adiknya sama-sama jomblo dengannya. Dan yang paling ngenes siapa? Ya Johnny Seo!

Hari itu dihabiskan Johnny untuk curhat mati-matian tentang Ten. Biasanya Johnny hanya akan curhat tentang Ten melalui chat dengan Taeyong. Tapi kalau kau punya orangnya langsung di depanmu? Tentu kau memilih curhat sepuas-puasnya. Beruntung Taeyong adalah tipe pendengar yang baik.

.

.

.

Mark bosan. Dari tadi ia hanya bermain-main dengan _game_ di ponselnya, berguling-guling di kasurnya (dan beberapa kali terjatuh karena terlalu jauh berguling), dan memejamkan matanya tapi tak tertidur.

Doyoung, teman sekamarnya itu dengan seenaknya meninggalkannya setelah beberes kamar. Katanya sih makan di luar bersama Taeil. Huh, enak yah kalau punya pacar.

Dan dari tadi Mark sudah membuat spam di grup chatnya. Tapi tak ada satu pun hyung-deul yang membalas chatnya.

 _Pasti Yuta hyung dan Hansol hyung juga pergi makan di luar. Atau menghabiskan waktu di kamar Hansol hyung karena Taeil hyung pergi. Johnny hyung? Pasti sibuk curhat ke Taeyong hyung. Kasian Taeyong hyung harus sekamar dengan si tukang curhat Johnny. Jaehyun hyung?_

Mark sempat berpikir untuk mengunjungi kamar Jaehyun, tapi tak jadi. Bukannya mager, kamarnya dan Jaehyun Cuma beberapa langkah kok. Ia Cuma malas saja, nanti kalo Ten tiba-tiba rewel terus Mark pengen nimpuk tuh bocah, berabe nanti sama Johnny.

Maka Mark memutuskan untuk berbaring disana saja seperti mayat hidup.

 _Tok tok tok_

Suara ketukan di pintu itu membuat Mark melompat karena terkejut. Bocah 17 tahun itu mengumpat dalam bahasa inggris. Padahal ia baru saja bermeditasi dan matanya sudah berat bersiap untuk tidur. Kenapa selalu ada saja yang mengganggu sih?

Mark berjalan dengan malas ke arah pintu. Mark sudah menyiapkan sumpah serapah untuk dikeluarkan karena ia yakin itu pasti hyung-deulnya.

"Apasih hyu-"

Sayangnya Mark tak bisa mengeluarkan sumpah serapah itu karena yang di depannya adalah orang asing yang tak pernah Mark lihat sebelumnya.

"Anyeonghaseyo,"

 **TBC**

Anyeong~ new ff from meee~ entah kenapa lagi demen aja sama fanfic yang bertemakan sekolah asrama gini. Makanya jangan salah kalo dari kemarin fanfic saya tentang sekolah asrama mulu, hehe. Btw, dua anggota Foreign swagger ini bias saya (Mark and Jae) dan Johnny itu bias wrecker saya. Makanya ketika tadi pagi dapet ide buat bikin ff tentang mereka (Plus Yunsol) jadi satu geng, BOOM! Jadilah ff gaje gajelas ini, hehe. Btw saya juga bingung awalnya dengan couple TaeilxDoyoung. Bingung siapa yang seme siapa yang uke?-_- ada yang mau kasih saran? Hehe, kayanya Taeil ya? Lebih karisma gitu sih dia. Udah ah bacotnya. Thank you for reading~ Kecup basah dari my baby Yongie~ :*


	2. Caution!

Guuyyyss, saya akhirnya memutuskan buat mengikuti beberapa saran untuk membuat dua versi dari Foreign Swagger. Sooo, buat yang 2nd Versionnya bisa dilihat di link ini : s/12017441/1/Foreign-Swagger-2nd-vers

Buat yang Foreign Swagger 1st versionnya bakal saya usahakan update dalam dua hari kedepan. dan chapter pertama dari 2nd version bakal saya hapus karena sudah dipindahkan di fic yang baru. Dan itu udh update chap 2nya loooh ;)) Thanks for your review all guys. Love yaa 3


	3. Chapter 2

_Suara ketukan di pintu itu membuat Mark melompat karena terkejut. Bocah 17 tahun itu mengumpat dalam bahasa inggris. Padahal ia baru saja bermeditasi dan matanya sudah berat bersiap untuk tidur. Kenapa selalu ada saja yang mengganggu sih?_

 _Mark berjalan dengan malas ke arah pintu. Mark sudah menyiapkan sumpah serapah untuk dikeluarkan karena ia yakin itu pasti hyung-deulnya._

 _"_ _Apasih hyu-"_

 _Sayangnya Mark tak bisa mengeluarkan sumpah serapah itu karena yang di depannya adalah orang asing yang tak pernah Mark lihat sebelumnya._

 _"_ _Anyeonghaseyo,"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _They are Foreign swagger._ 3 siswa salah satu sekolah berasrama yang terkenal dengan _multilingual_ -nya. _They are Foreign swagger._ 3 pangeran berkuda yang mencari _their lost princess. They are Foreign swagger._ 3 pemuda konyol yang akhirnya sadar bahwa butuh berjuta cara untuk mendapatkan pujaan hati mereka. _But they are Foreign swagger._ Mereka selalu mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan.

 **Foreign Swagger**

 **JaehyunxTaeyong (a.k.a Jaeyong)**

 **JohnnyxTen (a.k.a Johnten)**

 **MarkxDonghyuck (a.k.a Markhyuk)**

 **BL(Boys Love)**

 **Humor, Romance, gaje**

 **NCT**

Mark menatap sosok di depannya dari ujung rambutnya hingga ujung kakinya. Bukan wajah bodoh Johnny yang muncul di depan pintu kamarnya. Bukan wajah ketumpahan cat putih milik Jaehyun. Bukan wajah kocak milik Yuta. Dan bukan wajah kelewat polos milik Hansol. Wajah di depannya adalah wajah asing yang bahkan belum pernah Mark lihat sebelumnya. Mengingat betapa terkenalnya dirinya *ekhem*, tak mungkin ada siswa dari tingkat tiga (yang sudah lulus), tingkat dua, dan tingkat satu dari tahun lalu yang tidak ia kenal.

Tapi wajah di depannya sekarang benar-benar asing. Sangat asing jika Mark bisa menambahkan kehyperbolaannya.

Tampaknya memang siapa pun akan merasa risih jika ditatap terus-menerus seperti yang Mark lakukan sekarang. Dan akhirnya sosok itu memutuskan untuk menghentikan aksi 'Mari menatap' seorang Mark Lee.

"Maaf mengganggumu. Aku Kim Donghyuk. Aku tersesat saat mencari kamarku dan berakhir di lorong ini. Karena tak ada orang yang lewat maka aku memutuskan untuk mengetuk salah satu pintu kamar di lorong ini untuk meminta bantuan."

Mark terdiam sesaat mencerna baik-baik ucapan sosok di hadapannya. Pertama, nama sosok itu Kim Donghyuk. Kedua, Kim Donghyuk ini tersesat di lorong yang kebetulan adalah lorong kamarnya. Ketiga, Kim Donghyuk mengetuk pintu kamarnya untuk meminta bantuan. Keempat, bantuan yang Kim Donghyuk maksud pasti adalah menunjukkan dimana letak kamarnya.

"Kau murid baru?" seketika Mark tersadar. Tak mungkin murid-murid tingkat dua dan tingkat tiga tersasar di asrama ini. Hanya satu jawabannya, Kim Donghyuk adalah murid tingkat satu yang artinya ia murid baru.

"Ah, apa ini bukan lorong untuk tingkat satu?"

"Ini lorong tingkat dua. Lorong tingkat satu berada satu lantai diatas lantai ini. Berarti benar kau murid baru kan?"

Sosok di depannya tak langsung menjawab Mark. Sosok itu gantian yang memperhatikan Mark dari atas hingga bawah.

"Tak seperti kakak kelas.."

"Apa?"

"Ah, tidak-tidak. Sunbaenim ya?"

Alis Mark mengerut. Biarpun Mark sering dijuluki bocah budeg sama Johnny, tapi ia jelas-jelas masih bisa mendengar ucapan sosok di depannya itu. Tentu nada keraguan bisa Mark tangkap dengan jelas.

"Aku tahu mukaku _baby-face._ Banyak orang yang tak menyangka aku adalah siswa tingkat dua di sekolah ini. Haha!"

Mungkin jiwa narsis Johnny sedang dipinjam oleh Mark untuk saat ini.

"Hahaha.." Kim Donghyuk, siswa tingkat satu yang malang itu harus mengeluarkan tawa yang sangat tidak ikhlas untuk merespon ucapan sunbae di hadapannya.

"Kau masih tak mempercayaiku kalau aku satu tingkat diatasmu?" Mark melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, tak terima dengan tawa terpaksa yang dikeluarkan Donghyuk.

"Ah, maaf. Tapi muka sunbaenim memang _baby-face_ kok. Hahaha.."

Tetap saja terdengar terpaksa!

"Sudahlah! Tak salah kok kau meragukanku. Toh aku juga seumuranmu."

"Huh?"

"Umurmu 17 kan sekarang?"

Donghyuk mengangguk. Melihat raut bingung Donghyuk mendadak membuat Mark teringat dengan raut penuh kebingungan yang selalu dikeluarkan Hansol. Mark dengan segera mengusir bayangan wajah Hansol dari benaknya dan kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada sosok di depannya.

"Sama kalau begitu. Ngomong-ngomong aku Mark Lee. Meskipun aku adalah siswa tingkat dua, tapi kita seumuran. Yah, kau bisa memakluminya karena aku yang terlalu pintar ini melewati satu tingkat di bangku sekolah dasar sehingga aku bisa satu tingkat diatasmu."

Donghyuk tahu tak sopan jika melempar barang di depan wajah orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Tapi rasanya, melihat wajah Mark membuat Donghyuk ingin membuka koper pink di tangannya dan mengeluarkan boxer pink kesayangannya dan menyumpel mulut kakak-tingkat-tapi-seumuran di depannya ini.

Namun Donghyuk berhasil menahan keinginannya itu mengingat ini hari pertama ia berada di sekolah ini.

"Jadi, kita teman kan?" Donghyuk bertanya dengan sabar. Berharap sosok di hadapannya tak mulai menyerocos panjang lebar dengan kepedean tingkat tinggi seperti tadi.

"Uhum. Bisa dibilang begitu. Kita seumuran buktinya."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Sebagai tanda pertemanan kita, bisakah kau antarkan aku ke kamarku?"

Sebenarnya Mark ingin mengambil langkah mundur lalu menutup pintu kamarnya dan kembali melanjutkan _sleeping-handsome_ -nya. Tapi melihat aura tidak enak yang keluar dari sosok di depannya (yang tengah menatapnya tajam), membuat Mark menutup pintunya. Tapi tanpa mengambil langkah mundur melainkan maju. Tak lupa mencabut kunci kamarnya secepat kilat lalu menguncinya dari luar.

"Kajja. Kutunjukkan lorong tingkat satu dan kamarmu."

Mark buru-buru melewati Donghyuk dan melangkah di depannya. Sementara Donghyuk menampilkan sebuah senyuman kemenangan seraya mengekori Mark di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Hari senin adalah hari yang paling dibenci oleh hampir seluruh siswa di dunia. Selain mengakhiri indahnya _weekend,_ hari Senin adalah hari yang mengawali neraka bagi para siswa tersebut.

Tapi hari Senin ini berbeda. Hari Senin menyenangkan yang hanya ada satu kali dalam setahun. Hari Senin yang mengawali tahun ajaran baru. Dimana pada hari itu hanya akan ada pembagian kelas, jadwal pelajaran, dan wali kelas. Serta pemilihan ketua-ketua ekskul yang baru yang akan diadakan di auditorium.

Dan Johnny adalah satu-satunya siswa yang enggan bangun pagi di hari Senin istimewa ini. Tapi memang karena Johnny terlalu kebo untuk bangun pagi.

Taeyong, teman sekamarnya bahkan sudah tak terlihat di pagi hari ini. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 5:30 pagi dan tempat tidur Taeyong sudah tak berpenghuni. Tak seperti keturunan keluarga Seo yang masih asik membuat pulau pribadi di tempat tidurnya.

Lalu kemana Lee Taeyong pagi-pagi begini?

Di gengnya, Taeyong itu yang paling cemen alias lemah. Disenggol dikit jatoh. Udah kaya kertas minyak yang biasa dipake Ten sama Doyoung barengan kalo lagi akur. Nah, karena kelemahan(?) Taeyong itu si Ten ngusulin kalo hyung kesayangannya itu harus mulai olahraga buat ngejaga stamina badannya. Dan olahraga kecil itu dimulai dari lari pagi.

Sebenarnya Ten juga bukan tipe yang suka olahraga. Paling engga dia masih menang kalo tanding basket sama adik perempuannya. Doyoung dan Taeil pun sama aja. Di geng Taeyong itu intinya gak ada yang jago banget dalam olahraga. Doyoung badannya bongsor gitu bukan karena hobi basket, tapi eommanya dia demen makanin beras yang panjang-panjang makanya anaknya jadi panjang(?)

Makanya pas Ten ngingetin semalam di grup chat buat bangun pagi dan lari pagi, seketika dari empat makhuk yang ngisi grup chat itu gak ada satu pun yang ngebales. Cuma diread.

Dan ternyata emang Ten doang yang niat buat bantuin Taeyong. Secara Taeyong itu hyung kesayangannya.

Dan disinilah Taeyong sekarang. Berdiri di depan pintu kamar Ten sembari mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya tak sabaran. Ia sudah mengetuk pintu kayu di depannya lebih dari 10 kali tapi tak ada sahutan dari dalam. Taeyong juga sudah menghubungi Ten tapi tak ada jawaban dari remaja hiperaktif itu. Bahkan Taeyong sempat berpikir Ten sudah meninggalkannya untuk lari pagi sendiri.

Hanya sekilas, karena pemikiran itu segera ditepis olehnya mengingat Ten yang juga tak suka olahraga. Kemungkinan yang paling besar adalah Ten masih membuat pulau seperti teman sekamarnya.

 _Cklek!_

Taeyong bernafas lega saat mendengar suara kunci pintu yang terbuka. Kakinya berhenti membuat suara dengan lantai di bawahnya. Tangannya sudah terlipat di depan dadanya, siap menceramahi panjang kali lebar Ten yang mengabaikannya selama 10 menit lamanya.

Kumpulan kata-kata yang sudah ada di ujung lidahnya tertahan ketika yang Taeyong lihat bukan si remaja Thailand. Melainkan namja jangkung yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Masih sedikit dengan muka bantalnya, namun tetap tampan menurut Taeyong. Siapa yang pernah meragukan ketampanan seorang Jung Jaehyun?

"Hei hyung," Jaehyun menyapa Taeyong yang masih syok karena gagal mengeluarkan ceramahnya untuk Ten. Namun ia segera menguasai dirinya dan buru-buru membalas senyuman yang Jaehyun berikan.

"Maaf Jae membangunkanmu. Aku ingin mengajak Ten lari pagi tapi dari tadi anak itu tak mengangkat teleponku atau membukakan pintu untukku."

Jaehyun melirik sekilas ke dalam kamarnya membuat Taeyong harus berjingkat untuk melihat ke dalam kamar Ten. Percuma. Tubuh Jaehyun menutupi semua akses masuk ke dalam kamar sehingga Taeyong tak bisa menemukan sosok Ten.

"Ah, Ten belum bangun hyung."

Benar dugaan Taeyong. Harusnya Taeyong meninggalkan _voice note_ untuk Ten dengan ceramahnya tadi. Tahu begini ia pergi ke kamar Taeil saja untuk menggeret sahabatnya itu untuk menemaninya lari pagi.

"Hyung mau lari pagi kan?" karena mendapati Taeyong yang terus terdiam dengan raut kesal seolah siap melempar wajah _innocent_ Ten, Jaehyun buru-buru memecah keheningan. Menarik perhatian Taeyong sehingga cem-cemannya Jaehyun itu kembali menatapnya.

"Iya Jae.. tapi sepertinya gagal. Anak itu belum bangun."

"Aku juga mau lari pagi kok."

Ucapan Jaehyun membuat Taeyong tersadar kalau sedari tadi adik kelas di hadapannya itu memakai kaos dengan celana training. Bahkan kakinya sudah lengkap dengan sepatu _running._ Itu artinya Jaehyun siap untuk lari pagi.

"Kau.. mau lari pagi juga?" Seolah masih tak percaya, Taeyong bertanya kembali mencoba memastikan.

Jaehyun harus bersusah payah menahan dirinya untuk tak mencubit kedua pipi Taeyong melihat betapa menggemaskannya namja di depannya sekarang. Salah satu hal yang membuat ia jatuh cinta pada Taeyong. _His cuteness that hidden deep inside. Natural cuteness._

"Hyung mau lari pagi bersama?" Jaehyun langsung _to the point._ Kapan lagi ia bisa memiliki waktu untuk berduaan dengan sang pujaan hati?

Butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk Taeyong yang sibuk menimbang-nimbang sebelum menjawab ajakan Jaehyun. " _Call!"_

Dan pipi Jaehyun sudah sakit akibat terlalu banyak tersenyum pagi ini. Ingatkan Jaehyun untuk membelikan Ten sesuatu saat pulang dari lari pagi. Karena teman sekamar barunya itu tengah berpura-pura tertidur di dalam. Ia yakin teman sekamarnya itu bahkan bisa dengan jelas mendengar semua pembicaraannya dengan Taeyong.

 _Last night.._

 _Jaehyun menatap Ten yang sedang memanyunkan bibirnya sembari menatap layar ponselnya. Ia tahu teman sekamarnya ini imutnya berlebih. Tapi tetap saja setiap ia melihat Ten beraegyo ria yang selalu muncul di benaknya adalah Lee Taeyong._

 _"_ _Menyebalkan! Giliran diajak lari pagi gak ada yang nyaut!" tiba-tiba Ten melempar tubuhnya ke tempat tidur Jaehyun membuat namja kelebihan kalsium itu harus menggeser tubuhnya agar kaki Ten tak menibannya._

 _"_ _Lari pagi? Sejak kapan kau pernah lari pagi Ten?"_

 _Jaehyun orang yang atletis. Biasanya ia akan lari pagi paling tidak seminggu 3 kali. Sendirian, karena jangan harapkan hyung-hyungnya atau Mark mau bangun pagi untuk lari pagi. Dan selama kegiatan lari pagi yang Jaehyun lakukan, ia tak pernah melihat Ten dkk lari pagi._

 _"_ _Mulai besok, Jaeeee. Aku mau membantu Taeyong hyung."_

 _"_ _Huh?" mendengar nama pujaan hatinya disebut membuat Jaehyun akhirnya mau menaruh perhatian sepenuhnya pada sosok mungil yang nyelip diantara ia dan bantal-bantalnya. "Memangnya Taeyong hyung kenapa?"_

 _"_ _Kau tahu kan Taeyong hyung itu lemah."_

 _"_ _Lemah? Maksudmu?"_

 _"_ _Letoy gitu. Disenggol dikit jatoh. Jalan bentar, keserimpet kaki sendiri. Lihat aja badannya kurus kerempeng kaya gak keurus gitu."_

 _Tanpa Ten tahu tangan Jaehyun sudah memegang salah satu bantalnya dan siap melemparkannya pada Ten jika Ten melanjutkan acara 'Mari-diss-Lee-Taeyong-sepuasnya'. Seolah ia tak sadar kalau badannya sendiri tak kalah kerempengnya dengan Taeyong._

 _"_ _Ngaca dulu gih. Gak sadar badan kali." Dan Jaehyun tak bisa menutupi kesewotannya. Ia masih keki pujaan hatinya dijelek-jelekan._

 _Ten hanya nyengir sebelum mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk menghadap Jaehyun. "Sebenarnya sih aku malas lari pagi, Jae. Tapi kalau aku tak menemani Taeyong hyung lari pagi Taeyong hyung bisa-bisa terbang ketiup angin nanti."_

 _Jaehyun memutar bola matanya. "Jangan menganggap Taeyong hyung itu kertas deh."_

 _"_ _Serius tahu. Aku memang kurus, tapi aku tak selemah Taeyong hyung. Harusnya sih Taeyong hyung saja yang lari sendirian. Tapi ia tak mau kalau lari sendiri."_

 _Ucapan Ten memberikan ide brilliant bagi Jaehyun._

 _"_ _Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang menemani Taeyong hyung lari pagi!" dengan semangat menggebu, tanpa sadar Jaehyun menyuarakan usulannya. Membuat Ten terkejut sesaat sebelum memicingkan matanya._

 _"_ _Ada yang aneh, Jae. Dari tadi sejak aku membicarakan Taeyong hyung kau selalu membelanya. Sedari tadi juga kau selalu menanyakan Taeyong hyung. Jangan-jangan.."_

 _Ten tak menyelesaikan ucapannya namun tatapan yang Ten berikan pada Jaehyun membuat namja kelebihan pigmen putih itu menelan ludahnya. Ia lupa kalau Ten tak tahu mengenai crushnya terhadap Taeyong. Meskipun mereka sekelas tahun lalu, tapi Ten itu namja yang kurang peka dengan keadaan sekitar. Makanya Johnny kadang-kadang dicuekin sama Ten ya gitu._

 _"_ _Ten.. I will tell you a secret." Jaehyun menegapkan tubuhnya. Menandakan pembicaraan mereka mulai masuk ke tahap serius. "But if you allow me to have jogging with Taeyong hyung."_

 _Demi apapun Ten akan dengan senang hati menerima tawaran Jaehyun. Setidaknya ia tak harus bangun pagi-pagi dan lari pagi di cuaca dingin pagi yang menusuk. Dan ia bahkan bisa mendengar rahasia terbesar Jaehyun._

 _*End flashback*_

Jadi, kalian tahu kenapa Jaehyun bisa kebetulan sudah rapih dengan pakaian joggingnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Taeyong kan?

.

.

.

Wajah Johnny sedari tadi ditekuk seperti soal ulangan Matematika yang biasa ia sembunyikan di dalam tasnya. Pagi-pagi ia sudah dibuat keki oleh teman sekamarnya yang sekarang berdiri di sampingnya memasang wajah tanpa dosa. Bagaimana tidak keki, kenapa Taeyong tak bilang-bilang kalau pagi-pagi ia sudah kencan dengan Jaehyun? Kalau begitu kan Johnny bisa menyelinap ke kamar Jaehyun untuk membangunkan putri tidurnya.

Taeyong sendiri memang tak tahu apa yang salah dengan lari pagi dengan Jaehyun sehingga teman sekamarnya manyun lima senti dari tadi. Ia kira Johnny akan keki kalau tahu ia lari pagi bersama Ten tanpa mengajaknya. Ini Jung Jaehyun loh, bukan Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul.

Suara mic yang baru dinyalakan menggema di seluruh aula membuat semua siswa terfokus pada sosok paruh baya yang berdiri di panggung auditorium. Termasuk Johnny dan Taeyong.

Pria paruh baya yang tak lain adalah kepala sekolah mereka memberikan sambutan mengenai awal tahun ajaran baru dan memperkenalkan siswa baru yang berhasil melewati tes yang cukup ketat untuk masuk ke sekolah asrama ini. Tak begitu penting bagi Johnny dan Taeyong. Taeyong bahkan sudah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, melamun. Sementara Johnny sibuk ngerumpi bareng Yuta dan Hansol. Kalau Taeil, karena jabatannya yang masih sebagai wakil ketua osis, namja bermarga Moon itu sedari tadi berdiri tegap di samping panggung, di sebelah Im Jaebum, si ketua osis.

Jika barisan tingkat tiga yang sudah tak karuan seperti apa karena tak peduli dengan pidato yang sudah mereka dengar selama 3 kali berulang-ulang dengan isi yang sama saja, barisan tingkat dua masih senyap walaupun bisa terdengar bisik-bisik tetangga disana-sini. Apalagi di barisan tempat Ten dan Doyoung berada. Dua bocah itu pagi-pagi sudah meributkan masalah sarapan tadi pagi. Gara-gara Doyoung menukar _Yoghurt Blueberry_ milik Ten dengan _Yoghurt Strawberry_ milik Doyoung. Ten yang tak terima masih membahasnya sampai ke dalam aula.

Tepat di belakang dua sahabat yang tak pernah akur itu, Mark dan Jaehyun tampak kalem tak seperti dua makhluk di depannya. Jaehyun sih sibuk melirik-lirik kea rah barisan tingkat tiga. Tersenyum sendiri saat menangkap Taeyong yang tadinya melamun tiba-tiba memajukan bibirnya tanpa sebab. Sementara Mark, remaja yang memiliki keturunan _Canada_ itu sibuk memperhatikan barisan tingkat satu yang berbaris menghadap mereka di bawah panggung. Mencari sosok Donghyuk diantara kerumunan tingkat satu itu.

Setelah pertemuan ajaibnya dengan Donghyuk, bertukar nomor telepon dan berakhir dengan mereka yang berchat-an ria semalaman hingga tadi pagi, Mark tak bisa mengusir Donghyuk dari otaknya.

Donghyuk orang yang lucu, dan asik. Menurut Mark ia seperti Johnny. Bisa menghidupkan suasana. Tapi Mark berharap teman barunya itu tidak benar-benar seperti Johnny. Bisa gila ia kalau ada dua orang seperti Johnny.

Dan Mark tak bisa menyembunyikan salah tingkahnya ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Donghyuk. Sementara Donghyuk melambaikan tangannya dengan antusias, Mark hanya membalasnya dengan lambaian singkat dan senyuman kaku. Oh, kemana Mark Lee yang sangat percaya diri saat bertemu Donghyuk pertama kali?

Sialnya bagi Mark karena salah tingkahnya tertangkap oleh Jaehyun. Sahabatnya itu merelakan menghentikan acara Mari-melirik-Lee-Taeyong hanya untuk melihat siapa yang membuat Mark tiba-tiba salah tingkah. Jaehyun seketika memasang senyum menyebalkan sebelum menyenggol pinggang Mark. Membuat Mark menatapnya.

"So our baby finally finds someone attractive?"

Mark menatap kesal Jaehyun yang memasang wajah menyebalkan dengan alis yang naik-turun tak jelas. Hey, selama ini kan hanya Mark yang pandai memainkan alis!

"Shut up hyung."

"Awww~ Our baby dare to have a secret now? Come on, you didn't tell us about this. At least, you tell me."

Mark memutar bola matanya sebeum mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Jaehyun dan berbisik. "I will. Later on lunch break."

Jaehyun membentuk symbol 'OK' dengan jari tangannya sebelum berpura-pura kembali mendengarkan kepala sekolah yang masih asik berbicara. Entah kapan akan berhenti.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Istirahat makan siang pertama di tahun ajaran baru seolah dirayakan dengan penuhnya dua kali lipat kantin daripada biasa.

"Apa sekolah ini menampung siswa lebih banyak?" Tanya Johnny yang sedari tadi tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari siswa-siswa yang berlalu lalang.

"Tak mungkin. Tak ada pembangunan lagi untuk kamar. Maklumi saja lah. Namanya juga tahun ajaran baru. Siswa-siswa baru itu pasti ingin tahu kantin sekolah barunya seperti apa." Sahut Yuta yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Johnny dan Yuta sudah duduk manis dengan nampan mereka masing-masing. Hansol tak ada bersama mereka karena ada urusan klubnya. Dan Yuta sibuk mengirimi pesan mengingatkan Hansol agar tak lupa makan siang. Sementara Jaehyun dan Mark masih sibuk mengantri untuk mengambil jatah makan siang mereka.

Jaehyun dan Mark masih mengantri dan ini sudah 5 menit lamanya. Mark mulai menggerutu tak sabar. Ia bosan. Jaehyun? Remaja kelebihan kalsium sih rela mau ngantri disitu terus sampai bel masuk bunyi lagi. Orang ada Taeyong yang ikut mengantri di sampingnya. Gimana mau bosan kalo dari tadi Jaehyun ngajak ngobrol pujaan hatinya terus.

Gara-gara ketemu gengnya Taeyong pas di pintu masuk kantin, mereka jadi ngantri bareng dan Jaehyun mengambil kesempatan emas itu biar bisa deket sang pujan hati. Bahkan sampai mengabaikan Mark yang harus bersebelahan dengan Ten yang sedari tadi juga tak berhenti menggerutu. Doyoung bahkan sudah menyerah dan memilih tak mau makan siang. Taeil akhirnya mengikuti kekasihnya yang asal nyelonong pergi keluar kantin.

Dan ngomong-ngomong barisan, Mark dan Ten berada di barisan paling belakang. Sial banget gak?

"Hey,"

Lagi kesel-keselnya Mark masih aja ada yang berani nepuk pundak dia. Mark menepis tangan yang ada di pundaknya itu sebelum membalikkan badannya dan memasang wajah tergalaknya.

"Woah, _calm down._ Wajahmu menyeramkan sekali."

"Donghyuk?"

Si pelaku yang menepuk pundaknya memasang cengirannya. Membuat Mark mau tak mau tersenyum di tengah hatinya yang sudah kesal karena menunggu terlalu lama. Walaupun kedua mata Mark tertuju pada Donghyuk, dari sudut matanya ia bisa menangkap dua orang lain yang berdiri di samping Donghyuk dan di belakangnya. Tampaknya temannya.

"Bagaimana kelas barumu? Menyenangkan?"

"Yah.. seperti bagaimana kelas baru saja. Masih canggung, tapi aku sudah menemukan dua teman yang asik diajak ngobrol kok. Oh ya, Mark kenalkan ini Jaemin dan yang ini Jeno. Mereka dua teman yang kubilang tadi."

Mark menatap sosok yang disebut Jaemin dan Jeno sebelum tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Mark Lee."

"Na Jaemin."

"Lee Jeno."

"Kau kesini sama siapa?" pertanyaan Donghyuk membuat Mark melirik Ten yang sedari tadi tanpa sadar ikut memperhatikan Donghyuk dan kawan-kawan. Dan tiba-tiba, remaja asal Thailand itu langsung mengulurkan tangannya pada Donghyuk.

"Anyeong, Ten imnida! Kalian pasti siswa kelas satu kan? Tak kusangka Mark punya kenalan siswa kelas satu."

Memangnya Mark menyuruh Ten untuk memperkenalkan dirinya? Padahal tadinya ia ingin menyolek Jaehyun agar membalikkan badannya dan mengenalkannya pada Donghyuk. Kan Jaehyun sendiri yang ingin tahu siapa yang saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru ia perhatikan. Tapi, sahabatnya yang bermarga Jung itu malah asik tertawa-tawa bersama Taeyong-hyungnya. Gini nih, kalo udah ketemu pujaan hati aja lupa sama sahabatnya.

"Ah, Ten sunbae anyeonghaseyo!" Donghyuk, Jaemin dan Jeno tersenyum dan membalas jabatan tangan yang diberikan Ten.

"Jangan panggil sunbae. Ten hyung saja sudah cukup. Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Mark, Donghyuk?"

Sungguh, Mark tidak tahu teman sekelasnya dan teman sekamar dari sahabatnya ini sekepo ini. Coba tadi ia menyuruh Johnny hyung mewakilkannya untuk berbaris mengambil makanan. Kan lumayan bisa deket-deket si bocah Thailand ini.

"Mark,"

Disaat Ten, Donghyuk, Jeno dan Jaemin asik berbincang, Jaehyun akhirnya sedikit menoleh ke belakang dan berbisik pada Mark.

"What?"

"Jadi orang yang tadi kau perhatikan saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru ada diantara mereka bertiga?"

Ia kira Jaehyun lupa dengan sekelilingnya jika sudah bersama Taeyong.

"Iya. Diam dan lanjutkan saja obrolanmu dengan Taeyong hyung. Jangan berbicara macam-macam."

Mendengar ancaman Mark membuat Jaehyun memajukan bibirnya. "Tapi kau belum mengenalkannya padaku."

"Kau tak lihat Ten hyung sedang berbicara dengan mereka? Dan kau bisa mendiamkan pujaan hatimu begitu saja? Kau tak kasian dengan Taeyong hyung yang mulai bosan karena kau memilih berbicara denganku?"

Jaehyun memang masih penasaran dengan siapa tiga sosok di belakangnya dan siapa yang menarik perhatian Mark diantara tiga siswa baru di belakang itu. Tapi rasa penasarannya itu tentu kalah dengan sensasi yang ia rasakan saat berbicara dengan Taeyong. Dan melihat senyuman Taeyong tentu lebih menarik daripada mengetahui siapa yang ditaksir Mark.

Dan disaat Jaehyun kembali sibuk dengan Taeyong sembari menunggu antrian yang tak kunjung kelar, dan Mark yang mulai ikut menimbrung pembicaraan bersama Ten, Donghyuk, Jaemin dan Jeno, remaja dengan rambut khasnya yang belah tengah berwarna _light brown_ tega meninggalkan Yuta yang sekarang menunggu sendirian di meja biasa mereka makan. Apalagi kalau bukan untuk menghampiri Ten?

"Tenny~"

Ten terlonjak saat seseorang tiba-tiba merangkul pundaknya. Tapi mendengar nama panggilan yang tak asing di telinganya itu membuat Ten sudah bisa menebak siapa yang mengejutkannya.

"Johnny hyung mengejutkanku saja." Ten yang entah sengaja atau tidak mem- _pout_ kan bibirnya di depan Johnny membuat pemuda Seo itu menelan ludahnya. Mark yang sudah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran hyungnya itu hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Tenny, mau memakan jatah makan siangku berdua? Daripada lama mengantri disini?"

'Modus.' Mark membuat gerakan dengan mulutnya. Yang tentunya ditangkap oleh kedua mata Johnny tapi memilih menghiraukan si maknae.

"Nanti kalau hyung gak kenyang gimana?"

"Kalo makannya sama Tenny pasti kenyang kok."

Kali ini bukan hanya Mark, bahkan Jaehyun bergabung untuk muntah massal bersama Mark. Taeyong bahkan sudah menggigit bibirnya menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa melihat tingkah laku teman sekamarnya. Sementara tiga teman baru Mark hanya terbengong ria di tempat.

"Nanti Ten yang gak kenyang hyung.."

Dan Taeyong tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Jaehyun dan Mark bahkan mengikuti jejak Taeyong, hanya saja tawa mereka sengaja dilebay-lebayin. Sementara Donghyuk, Jeno dan Jaemin ikut tertawa juga, namun sedikit ditahan karena tak enak dengan sunbae mereka.

Johnny? Bibirnya sudah maju lima senti karena kesal ditertawakan. Dan si polos Ten hanya menatap bingung orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang tertawa.

Kalo begini, mereka kapan makannya?

 **TBC**

Hellooo, sesuai perjanjian yaaaps. Saya tetap meng-update fanfic ini walau hasilnya gaje XD Terima kasih yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk me-read, review and favorite fanfic ini padahal gaje banget xD Insya allah di chapter selanjutnya bakal lebih banyak Johnten, Markhyuk dan of course Jaeyong. Ditunggu buat lanjutan Foreign swagger versi satu dan duanya~


End file.
